Talk:Shinji Iijima
Rename Okay, so Arrancar109, Xil, Sun, Sal, Kuro (who found away around his internet issue via public library for the day), and I have talked this page over and we agree that we should rename this page to "Shinji (student)" to keep in-universe wording. We also noticed the page "Shinji", just Shinji, redirects to Shinji Hirako's page. The people I've talked to also agree that that redirect page should be changed into a disambig. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Confusion? :While Shinji (Filler) is not the best name, Shinji (student) is not any better. MediaWiki convention in such cases as this would dictate the article be named Shinji (Episode 133). That is proper wiki convention for when a smaller character shares a name with a major character. If in universe wording is what is wanted (even though in universe wording shouldn't be a factor in naming conventions), Shinji (Kendo Fighter) would be better as it is more descriptive and more likely to be searched. As for the disambiguation, MediaWiki convention is to keep the word Shinji as a redirect since 99% of the time, Shinji Hirako is the page they are looking for. Then put on Shinji Hirako's page "Shinji redirects here, for the character from Episode 133, see Shinji (Episode 133)-- :Eh... a bit neutral on what the page is being renamed to. I think that it could be better off with a rename since (filler) is a little more out-of-universe than it probably should be. I'm not going to agree that (student) is the best change since well, Shinji Hirako was a transfer student to Karakura High School, even if it was just very briefly; renaming it to Shinji (student) would be better, in my opinion. :I'm neutral also on making Shinji a disambiguation. Anime-Only Shinji appeared in one episode and is far less significant than the Visored Shinji. Moreover, there are links to both articles on their respective pages (Anime-Only Shinji links to Visored Shinji, vice-versa). So, to be honest, making a disambiguation outta it would be pretty useless in this situation. : ::Now the people I talked to agree that Shinji (Human) is also a possible renaming option. :: :::Again, that is not a very descriptive name. Being that he appeared in one episode, in order to find the page, people are going to tack on a description to try and find the page if they want it. Rather than being a relay between here and chat, Kami, why don't people actually use the wiki to discuss things?-- God, the issue with this article is it has an out-of-universe wording in its article title, and the title does fall into place as to what content is present when describing the subject in-question. I may not have said anything about it for the longest time, but I've always had a problem with the way the article was titled. I pitched "Shinji (Human)" myself, and another person pitched "Shinji (student)". Heck, I'm in favor of "Shinji (Kendo Student)" over the article being titled something out-of-universe. While none of these names are the finalized choices right now, our policies demand that his article be renamed to something more in-universe. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine, all I said was how about we discuss this in an open place rather than another discussion having zero transparency. Lately more and more discussions are being held on chat between a few people rather than the wiki as a whole and then Kami is sent out to tell everyone what the people on chat decided. We have been making a large push for a while to try and attract more editors here. One of the best ways to do that: transparency. If people can see why a decision was made, they are more likely to accept it rather than just hating us per usual. I tried to bring this up in a forum, but the forum was just left ignored. I don't have a problem with the article being renamed, I just believe it needs a descriptive name rather than a generic one.-- I'm bringing this back out, because this needs to be taken care of ASAP, and I'm sick of seeing it as it currently is. We're going to have 3 choices to choose from: Shinji (Human), Shinji (student), and Shinji (Kendo Student). Vote for the change, and we'll make it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) # - I'm support Shinji (Human). He's the only other Shinji named in the series besides Shinji Hirako, and Shinji Hirako is a Visored. This is straight and to the point regarding which Shinji this article represents. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) # I second the Shinji (Human) vote, no need to make the page name longer when there is only one human named Shinji the other is a Visored!! # "Shinji (Human)" works for me. Definitely not just "Shinji (Student)" though as both of them were students at one time or another. 20:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I hate to think i might be stepping in to some serious agro and bad blood here, but i was wondering if that vote has been finished with and the page be moved? Its been a week since the last vote, so would it be considered done? --SternRitterÄs (talk) 15:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I find it a little surprising that none of the staff knew what Shinji's last name is, even though it is clearly printed on his kendo protective gear. Since I've noticed it, I went ahead and renamed the page as "Shinji Ijima", and added the kanji for Shinji's full name. Now that the article finally has a full name, there shouldn't be any confusion between this Shinji and Vizard Hirako. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 19:18, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Can you post a picture from the episode to prove this? That's probably why your change was undone - no prove given --StarCrossKnight (talk) 15:12, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, of course. Take a look here. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 03:05, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :If you don't want your change to be undone, take this to the translation corner. Only if it's verified that his last name is indeed "Ijima" will the change be kept. : I did. Go to 8.9 if the link doesn't automatically redirect you. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 01:26, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'd like to start up a new poll to determine whether or not this page should be renamed as "Shinji Ijima". At the translation corner, we have already confirmed that the name on Shinji's protective gear is "飯島". Many sources (articles on notable people with that same last name) indicate that the romanization of "飯島" is Ijima. So, let's place our votes and make a decision, shall we? --Sk8erPrince (talk) 02:04, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::That is not how translations work here. Please be patient until one of our trusted proven translators responds. ::Not a problem. I shall await your response. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 06:43, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Translation corner confirm its Iijima. Change has been made. Thank you for bringing the name to our attention. 20:26, October 4, 2016 (UTC)